


...shit

by winchestered_again



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame fix it, F/M, Like, No Outline, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark-centric, basic plan, be prepared for this to be horrendous, i have no idea what im doing, morgan stop, mostly - Freeform, soft tony stark, vague idea of what i want, we need more soft tony, your father can't handle your energy just yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: The Avengers win against Thanos with surprisingly very little loss.Now they just need to recover.(name subject to change)





	...shit

It...was over. He was gone. Tony let his arms fall to his side as he watches the last of the ashes float into the sky.

"Mr.Stark!" He turns to where the voice is coming from, and he can't help the smile that's forming on his face. The boy looks exhausted, but thankfully he's still alive. "Mr.Stark! Are you okay?" His breathing is a little labored as he approaches, and his feet drag a little, and he looks like he's about to collapse, but none of that prevents Tony from launching himself at the boy, enveloping him in a tight hug. "Mr.Stark?" Peter asks, confused. A few tears slip out of Tony's eyes, but he reluctantly lets Peter go.

He smiles again, a small, tired one, but a smile nonetheless. "We did it, Pete. We saved the universe."

Then he falls where he stands, and the darkness claims him.

"Mr.Stark!"

"Tony!"


End file.
